


What Happens in the Dorms...

by luvsanime02



Series: FMA Prompts [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for FMA. Roy really should have known better than to enter without knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Dorms...

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist. That honor belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **What Happens in the Dorms…** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 3 and 10 are assigned as roommates (Roy Mustang and Trisha Elric).

“I’ll just- I’ll hang a sock on the doorknob next time.”

“Please do.”

########

The last thing Roy Mustang had honestly expected to see when he unlocked the door to his room that night was his quiet, studious roommate riding their history professor.

He blinked in surprise and not a little shock. Well. And to think he’d been scheduling his own liaisons in his partners’ rooms, not wanting to scare her.

So much for that.

“Do you think you could close the door?” Professor Hohenheim asked mildly. Apparently, while Roy was lost in his own stupor, they’d noticed his arrival and had disengaged from each other. He was very grateful to see that they’d also covered up all the important bits with a comforter.

Now that he was recovering from his surprise, Roy began to find the situation amusing. Who would have ever guessed that shy and wholesome Trisha Elric would be fucking around with a professor?

“Actually,” Roy said, “I believe I forgot that I have a very important philosophy paper due early tomorrow. I think I’ll just head on over to the library for a couple of hours to type it up.”

Trisha stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. “Thanks, Roy.”

He shrugged. It wasn’t any of his business what his roommate got up to in her free time. “I’ll be leaving now,” he announced, already turning around, but stopping when he managed to remember at the last second. Oh, yes.

“Perhaps we could work out a system, though? So that this doesn’t happen again?” And he planned on taking full advantage of this system now that he knew he wouldn’t traumatize his roommate for life.

“I’ll just- I’ll hang a sock on the doorknob next time.” Now Trisha was blushing, and even Professor Hohenheim seemed a little sheepish, which made Roy feel better about the man. What Trisha was doing was her own business, but Roy would be damned if he sat back and watched her get hurt by the professor.

“Please do.”

With a cheery wave over his shoulder that Roy heard Trisha laugh at, he finally left the room. That had definitely been the one college experience he hadn’t thought he needed to worry about. Chuckling, Roy started walking towards the café to see who else was in there.

Showed what he knew.


End file.
